


You have secrets too but you don’t have to hide….

by T2Boy2



Series: Elsamaren Summer 2020 - July 12 - July 19 [9]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsamaren Summer 2020 (Disney), F/F, F/M, Iced Honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2
Summary: Nr.9 and the last prompt of Elsamarensummer!It gets a bit steamy! So be warned!NSFW!!!
Relationships: Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren Summer 2020 - July 12 - July 19 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814848
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	You have secrets too but you don’t have to hide….

**Author's Note:**

> Nr.9 and the last prompt of Elsamarensummer! 
> 
> It gets a bit steamy! So be warned!
> 
> NSFW!!!

Elsa hated Runeard Winter’s guts!

It was such a terrible thing to think about one’s own grandfather, but it was true!

She hated everything about him, from his always upright posture, his fake smile, his false generosity, and most of all, his stupid mustache - even though it was the first time in over five years she had seen him!

His almost diabolical ability to play people against each other, talking down to them while smiling, making it look like he was a well-meaning but in truth, he was just being a gigantic ass, was the reason for the falling out between him and the rest of Elsa’s family.

He had worked against his own son, Elsa’s father, as he decided to marry her mother, and that only because she was of Northuldran decent.

The same had happened after her sister Anna had ditched her horrendous boyfriend Hans and met Kristoff. A sweet man, that didn’t even have a family anymore and worked in an animal shelter was, of course, way under Anna’s or better his standards. So the poor guy got jib after jib, about his “bad education”, his job and life situation in general and the allegedly slight smell of dog he carried with him.

And as Elsa who was barely 21 at that time, nearly out of college, and only three weeks into her first, still very fragile relationship with her very hot, hot girlfriend Mulan, finally, had come out as gay to her family, his harassment became unbearable, causing Elsa’s very hot, hot girlfriend run for the hills.

Sometimes she hated him most for that!

And then, on a more notable evening, were her dear grandpapa finally had said the one word too much, her father had snapped, moving his family out of the big manor the Winter family had lived for generations, the same night.

The eagerness her mother and Anna had left all that luxury behind was speaking loudly.

Kristoff had been wonderful, taking in her parents and Anna, in his medium-sized apartment, being supportive and understanding and just the sweetest of sweethearts.

Elsa still had her dorm room and even if she was nearly finished with studding architecture, she was confident she could get a good job and being able to afford a place of her own soon.

And she had been right, even as Runeard cut them off from the family money, fired her parents who had worked for him as lawyers in his company, made it more than hard for them to find new jobs, they're stuck together and pushed through.

There were good now, more than good actually and Elsa’s heart softens at the thought of Anna being pregnant with her first child.

Her family had made it

_‘And no thanks to the dick par excellence that is my dear grandfather!’_

And then came the invitations!

One for her parents, one for Anna and her now-husband Kristoff and one for her!

An invitation to his 65.Birthday.

The nerves of him, to even think he could just play nice after a lifetime full of spite from his side. He could die alone and sad for all Elsa cared, and she knew that her mother and Anna shared that sentiment but her father was a different story.

At the family council that had been scheduled at the arrival of the envelopes, Elsa only needed to look at him once, to know that he really hoped that Runeard tried to make amends here, that this bitter old man was taking the first step.

It was a silly hope, but her father had this sad glint in his eyes that made him look like a puppy, and who can disappoint a puppy?

So Elsa found herself, in the huge ballroom of her old home, surrounded by nearly 300 hundred strangers, all, herself and her family included, in their finest threads with food and wine aplenty, bored out of her mind and with a bad feeling in her gut.

Her grandfather had not even greeted them personally – not a very good sign.

The ping of a silver spoon, lightly tapped against a crystal glass was like the signal for her chest to tighten unpleasantly and sure enough- there he was in all his fucking glory, toasting to his guests, smiling like he was Santa Clause reincarnated.

_‘Come one, come all and listen to Grandpapa Ass Faces’ speech. It’s going to be fuckingtastic. Rejoice everybody!’_ she thought, grabbing yet another glass of wine from a waiter that passed her by, taking a deep sip, the hunch that she would not survive this speech sober turning into a certainty only moments after Runeard opened his mouth.

He only invited them as a punchline!

Every other sentence he would spill out a more or less hurtful comment about Elsa's sexuality, her mother’s heritage, her father’s inability to ‘sire a son’, Elsa's sexuality, Anna’s choice in men and of course his favorite subject, Elsa’s sexuality –all masterfully hidden behind a joke or well-meaning advice, graciously given to his astride family.

_‘Gods, I hate him!_ ’ she felt how her hand gripped the wine glass even tighter, threatening to break it, and just as she wanted to throw the glass at him, anything to wipe the infuriating smile of his stupid face, she saw her entering the ballroom in the corner of her eye, hand and one look was enough for her, sometimes brilliant, mind to form a perfect plan for revenge on this vile old man.  
  


Without second-guessing herself, she placed the half-empty wine glass on the table, leaned over to her sister to let her know that she was heading for some fresh air but Anna was barely listening. Her gaze was fixated on Runeard and the gleam in her eyes was almost murderess. Her whole family looked more like a pack of hungry wolves, ready to rip this fool apart.

Even her father who had hoped so much to make amends. Only Kristoff, always seeking harmony, whispered softly into Anna’s ear, while on of his hands rested gently on her father’s shoulder, clearly trying to calm him down while also preventing him from storming to Runeard and punch him. 

_‘If I hurry maybe I can make it back before Anna demonstrates the strength of her right hook.’_ She thought, stood, and made her way to her.

She was smaller than herself but not by much and had long dark brown hair, that was woven to an elegant braid that fell over her back, moving lightly whenever she made a step.

She had tan skin, full lips and wore the same uniform all waiters did, a white shirt, a red cummerbund, black pants and a black jacket, yet it seemed to fit her better than most of the others, showing off her athletic physic and many gazes followed her as she refilled glasses here and there.

She was an absolute feast for the eyes and exactly right for Elsa’s plan!

As she reached her, she spoke directly, her voice not timid or nervous like it would have sounded five years ago.

Maybe it was the wine that made her brave or the desperate desire for some justice but now was not the time to question her bravado.

_‘Just roll with it.”_

“Hey, I am sorry to break it to you, but you have been hired by a total jerk.” She said, causing the woman to look up and as their eyes met, Elsa was mesmerized. There were the most beautiful shade of brown she had ever seen, almost like caramel or molten honey and before Elsa continued her little speech, she saw how these hauntingly beautiful eyes gave her a quick, very subtle up and down before reconnecting with Elsa’s gaze, now a gleam in them that send shivers down the taller woman’s spine, one word pulsing through her mind.

_‘Minx!’_

“How about we skip this here and do something worthwhile.” Even in her confidence rush, it surprised Elsa how smug she sounded and after a second, much longer, not so subtle up and down the woman gave Elsa a confident smile that made her swallow thickly.

“Sure.”

Her voice was smooth like honey.

They reached the Runeard’s office without a hitch; he even had the spare key hidden at the same place.

But as Elsa opened the door, the waitress took charge, kissing her in a way that nearly took her breath away, already working on her dress, a task she had obviously had done many times before, and Elsa’s crystal clear plan, of ravishing a random woman on her grandfather’s desk, so from this point on every thought of him and what he did to her family, would be accompanied with the more than satisfying fact that she had hot, lesbian sex all over his office, quickly faded into the background at what this woman was doing to her. 

They walked backward until they could not go further, the feel of pillowy lips on hers made her more lightheaded than the wine she had drunken.

With a dull thud, she hit the huge wooden desk, but her companion did not skip a beat, her hands gripping her, lifting her up like she weighed nothing before gently setting her back down, positing her on the desk.

As she felt the cool wood on the underside of her thigh, she realized that these clever hands had already managed to pull her dress up without her noticing, and were now performing their seemingly well-practiced trick ‘getting rid of her slip’, so Elsa was now bare from the waist down.

Not that Elsa really noticed anymore, or cared - the minx was kissing her again, her tongue grazing her lower lip, confidently demanding entrance, which Elsa granted instantly, spreading her legs needy, pulling the other even closer, and as the fabric of the waitresses’ pants met the surging heat of Elsa’s center it caused the other woman to break the kiss, groaning as she instinctively ground her pelvis against the heat, one, two, three times, before stopping, making Elsa’s vision whitening for a second, embarrassingly close to the edge already and only slowly able to take a few steps back from it.

Through her passion clouded mind she felt how the other almost tenderly, nipped at her jaw, how soft lips graced her pulse, giving extra attention to her collarbone, before wandering lower, lower, caressing her further trough the dress and before Elsa could feel unsure if this was not a too confronting thing to start with, especially when she did not even know the woman’s name, who was about to go down on her, all coherent thought was wiped from her mind as perfect lips were pressed against her.

Elsa didn’t know what sound she made, only that if anyone stood outside she surely gave them something to listen too.

It was so much, nearly overwhelming as Elsa looked down and saw her working between her legs. She had to quickly close her eyes so she could appreciate the excellent performance longer. This woman certainly knew what she was doing, adding one finger, then another at some point but Elsa was to lost in the feeling of it all to care for what exactly she was doing and how only caring that it continued.

Elsa arched back, one hand behind her for stability; the other held the head between her legs gently in place, loving the feel of the dark brown hair in her hand.

But suddenly the lips left her center, the fingers retreated as the woman rose to her feet and it took all her willpower to not forcefully push her down between her legs again, a pitiful sound escaping her throat that was quickly silenced by a kiss that robbed her of the ability to remember her name, the taste of herself filling her senses, turning her on even more. 

Vaguely she registered how the woman positioned her bit further on the table, gently pushing her down so she lay on her back now, the cold wood sending pleasant jolts down her heated skin of her shoulders and upper back, before the waitress mad her descent yet again, almost hastily resuming her position, laying Elsa’s legs over her shoulders, before she continued what she had stared, her lips returning with lustful sigh were they belonged, the more effective angle she could use her fingers now nearly broke Elsa, both of her hands gripping at the other hair pushing her forceful into her.

She wanted it to go one forever, but in the end, there was only so much she could take and as she came, sudden and almost painfully good, her whole world was reduced to the deliciously tormenting tongue between her legs.

Very slowly Elsa came down from her high, barely able to tell what was going on around her only realizing that the beautiful goddess, that had granted her this experience, was not close to her, not holding her, yet she heard someone close to her moving something, but as she tried to force her exhausted body to stand on her unsteady feet, this wonderful woman was with her again, adjusting her dress again before holding her easily upright, kissing her softly now, almost chaste, and Elsa had time to adore the strong muscles in the other woman’s arm as she allowed her hands feel them through the fabric of the other’s clothes.

Gently the waitress broke the kiss, leaning back a little but holding on to Elsa, who still was a little unsure on her feet. 

“That was certainly not what I had in mind for the evening. Not complaining by the way.” she said, smiling as Elsa laughed lightly.

Carefully she tested if Elsa was able to stand on her own, and even though it felt like she had run a marathon, after a moment she stood on her own two feet again and as the smaller woman let go of her, stepping back, she immediately missed her, the tenderness of this sudden feeling surprising Elsa.

“And as much as I want to continue – “the waitress smiled sweetly at her, just the slightest hint of smugness in it that made Elsa's heart flutter: “- but I really have to go now.”

But she did not move, she just looked at Elsa, like she was contemplating something, still caught in the place between thought and action.

Then she seemed to have made her decision, closing the distance again, reaching up, and giving her a short peck on the cheek while holding her hand.

“Call me, if you ever want to return the favor.”

And with that, she turned around and left. Elsa just looked after her, before staring dumbfounded down at her hand, that seemed to hold on to her own panties and the piece of paper the other woman had given her on its own accord.

On it was hastily scribbled down a phone number and the capital letter H.

On the pice of paper, not the panties.

_‘Oh, I am defiantly going to call you!’_

It was thanks to Kristoff, yet again, that Anna did not march up to Runeard and punched him into next year. An act that, with her grandfather’s vicious lawyers, pretty much could have led to that Elsa’s niece or nephew was born in jail.

So having sex with an actual goddess of passion, disguised as a waitress, remained the most exciting thing that happened to a member of the Winter-family that night.

The drive home felt tense, with her mother gripping the wheel so tight her knuckles turning white, her father, sitting with his arms crossed next to her, staring out the window, his index finger tapping his upper arm in rabbit succession and Anna close to tears because her hormones did not give her a break and consoled by a concerned Kristoff. Only Elsa who had missed the most of the speech thanks to finding such a wonderful distraction, looked out the window, already outlining the text in her head she wanted to send this mysterious H. as soon as she was alone, already planning where to meet her until her father interrupted her happy thoughts, with a long sigh.

“I must apologies to you all! I dragged you there even if I should have known better…..I just…I really thought there was a chance he might have changed. I am sorry.”

Pity felt Elsa’s heart; her father looked so beaten like he just had to accept a defeat after fighting nearly all his life.

Her mother must have felt something similar for on hand left the wheel, gently caressing his cheek, before returning to its place, her eyes never leaving the road.

“Oh sweetheart, it was not your fault, I understand, we all do!”

Anna, who sat in the seat behind him, reached for his shoulder, holding onto it.

“Of course we do dad.” She said warmly, making her father smile, covering her hand with one of his own.

“Thank you, little sunspot.”

“It’s not your fault he is such a jackass! You should get a medal for turning out as you did!” Kristoff pipped up and his unusual hard, for him almost savage, judgment on the old man causing everyone to turn and look at him, even her mother took a peek in the rearview mirror as if juts to check if it had really been Kristoff who had been speaking before Anna broke into a mad fit of giggles, that made all of them smile.

“Well, at least one good thing came out of it.” Elsa said, without thinking and all attention turned to her.

“What?” her mother asked.

_‘Oh shit!’_

“What?” Elsa questioned back.

_‘Think! Think! Think!’_

“What is the good thing that came out of it?” her father asked.

_‘A super-hot woman got down on me, blew my brains out like it was just a normal Thursday for her, leaving me desperate for more in Runeard’s office, giving me her phone number and my panties back before fleeing into the night like a wet dream personified? Nope, not going to say that! Think!’_

_“_ Well, now ….” Elsa started, with no clue what she wanted to say, cold sweat breaking out on her forehead before finally, the saving thought came to her.

“- we know that whenever he is reaching out to us, it’s just a cruel joke on his side and we don’t have to get our hopes up and stay at home.” She finished, seeing that all swallowed what she had just made up on the fly, great relive folding her but then her eyes met Anna’s and by the knowing look in her sister’s eyes Elsa knew that she suspected that she was not telling the truth here.

Elsa’s whole body tensed again, the quirk of Anna’s eyebrow could only mean a long, very embarrassing coffee/tea date for Elsa. 

But first, as she, after being dropped of by her parents, wishing everybody good night, was finally alone in her bedroom she picked up her phone, even though she knew it must have been against some kind of dating rule, tipping in the number into her phone and for a second her fingers hovered unsure over the screen before finally coming to a conclusion.

 _‘Fuck it! Being honest and brave had gotten me laid in the first place, maybe it can get me a little more too!’_ she thought, letting her fingers fly over the screen, writing the following:

_ Hello H., I know this a weird and somewhat old fashioned but I really would like your name after you nearly made me reach a higher level of existence on that desk. I am the blond by the way, with the blue eyes and the black dress, a little taller than you. Just in case you had graced more than one woman with an earthshattering experience tonight. _

_ Elsa  _

__

She pushed send before she could overthink it, her mind suddenly full with doubt if that had been to forward or too…

The slightly annoying bling sound she had picked for her phone to tell her if she had a message, interrupted her thoughts only moments later.

_ Hey Elsa, so you only **nearly** reached a higher level of existence? We can’t have that, can we? If you want I would love to try again. How about I invite you for a coffee to make up for my mediocre performance and we see how things go?  _

_ Oh, and the name is Honeymaren ;-) _

__

Elsa could only stare at the screen, her heart beating in her chest. She was just on hair away from to throwing caution in the wind again just inviting this Honeymaren over so this woman could have her way with her. She had to put the phone to the side, taking two calming breaths before she was able to pick it up again, barely believing what she tipped hastily.

_ Sounds good. Tell me when and where I will be there. _

__

__

Like the knowing look of her sister had promised, Elsa woke to a late-night invitation message from Anna for breakfast on the next day, a Sunday, while Kristoff was off with his friend, her baby sister all but dragged Elsa into her kitchen, sitting her down, saying only eight words.

“I saw you leaving with that waitress. Spill!”

And Elsa, knowing full well that Anna would not give up until she knew the truth, told her everything rendering Anna absolutely speechless for a few moments.

“YOU DID WHAT?!”

To Elsa’s surprise, Anna looked not the least bit shocked or even disgusted.

Her face was one of pure joy, barely able to hold still as she closed her eyes, obviously imagining something.

“Ok, so almost done switching you out with that redhead from the Scotland trip you found hot….. how was her name??” she said asked her older sister.

“Merida, and I did not-“

“Yeah, yeah whatever, sis! Soooo …..and you’re ….switched …..out! Now Merida had hot sex with the sweet waitress on the desk of our family-betraying, very homophobic grandfather!

That is so great!!! Just imaging him sitting there, signing his papers, doing whatever that idiot is doing!!!” Anna said, her face turned to the sky, eyes closed like she just had been blessed with eternal happiness.

“Perfect!” she breathed, before opening one eye, looking at Elsa, something sly in her smile now.

“So, are you meeting her again?”

“Who?” Elsa asked innocently, looking down at her cup of tea, taking a sip.

Anna rolled her one open eye at her.

“The waitress, of course!!”

“But Merida had something going on with her. How could I meet her then?” Elsa asked, without skipping a beat, laughing lightly at the exaggerated groan of her little sister.

“Elsa!!” Anna said threatening making Elsa almost snort-laugh now.

“Ok, ok, I meet her later for coffee at the ‘Lucky Cat’.”

“Uhh, ‘Lucky Cat Café!? I sense a keeper coming your way!”

“What makes you say that?”

“If she just wanted ‘it’ she got it right away didn’t she? And the way you talked about her made it very clear….that you would not need much convincing for a second round.” The cat-like grin her sister gave her at that, made Elsa blush, hard!

“But here she is, inviting you to a casual coffee date at a very popular place, being all gentlewomen like. That’s why she gets from me the keeper-status!”

“Mmmhh, maybe….but she could also be like…like…you know…”

“Like Hans?” Anna asked.

Elsa frowned a little; partly she did not want to bring up such a touchy subject for her sister and partly because of the very real possibility that this unenviable enticing woman, was indeed like Anna’s insidious and manipulating ex-boyfriend. There were some similarities at least.

“I am pretty sure she is not like Hans. Want to know why?” Anna asked and the way she spoke, all nonchalant, told Elsa how far her little sister has come.

“Why?”

“ **You** have a good feeling about her. You were the only one back then that told me that Hans was a huge jerk, the only one that saw through his facade. And you had the right hunch when it came to Kristoff too! I trust your instinct, maybe you should too.” Anna said leaning back, smiling and after a moment Elsa smiled back, taking another sip from her tea.

“I will see if you are right about my instinct.”

A few hours later Elsa decided to always trust her instincts from now on.

Honemyaren Nattura, or Maren as she was called, was as sweet as her name inclined and incredibly charming, making what could have been an awkward first…. no second meeting; feel absolutely relaxed and considering how they met that was quite a feed!

Besides the obvious attraction to each other, they found they had a lot in common- Elsa learned that Maren had a brother and both bonded over being the older sister, talking about their shared love of books, nature and animals.

One coffee date turned into two, then three, followed by a dinner, a walk through the park and the famous Saturday afternoon where Elsa dragged her to her favorite bookstore in town, the taller woman smiling at how Maren’s eyes light up as she discovered the huge Stephen King section.

This woman was an absolute joy to be around, so much that Elsa, the biggest introvert since ever, according to Anna, started to miss Maren whenever she was not there and one evening as Elsa sat at home, not able to concentrate on her book, she realized with a little jolt that she slowly but surely fell for the other.

Which was fine, more than fine, and by the way Maren looked at her she could tell she was not the only one falling in love. There was only a tiny problem!

Anna was right - Maren wanted to be a gentelwomen!

Since the night in the office they had not gotten intimate with each other again and Elsa felt honored and all that and that Maren wanted to it the proper way form this point on was absolutely adorable but it had been three weeks!!!! And Elsa was gagging for it! Bad!! She decided she had to do something about that!

Three days later her passion crazed mind found a possibility as Maren walked her home from dinner.

“I tell you the old TV special from ’IT’ is not that scary, the only good thing in it is Tim Curry as the clown and the kids, the rest really did not age well. It will not scare you as much now as it did when you were a kid.” Maren said with a smile, as she walked Elsa home after there had dinner, bumping the taller woman gently with her shoulder. And even that slight shove nearly knocked Elsa over.

_‘Damn, that woman is a powerhouse! God….I wish she works herself tired on my …..OK ELSA! Get your head out of the gutter! Concentrate so you can get Maren’s head **in** the gutter!’ _

“Ok, I watch it again but only if you sit next to me and hold my hand. I had nightmares for weeks as I watched it the first time.” she said, bracing herself before taking the leap.

“We could have a movie night. You come over, I make killer popcorn by the way and you could stay the night if you want.” Elsa offered, trying to sound nonchalant but the effect these words had on Maren was immense.

She stopped dead in her tracks, so quickly that Elsa walked a few steps ahead before realizing that Maren was not with her anymore, making the taller woman turning and finding herself greeted by burning ambers that rendered Elsa glued to the spot.

“Stay the night?” Maren asked, getting the true intention of Elsa’s offer.

“Yes, I would feel much safer when you were there with me…only if you want of course.”

Maren just stood there, her chest heaving up and down, fixating Elsa, and it felt like the moment before a cat pounced her pray.

“Can I come in?” Maren asked, gesturing with her hand a little behind Elsa and as she turned the taller woman realized they were standing in front of her house.

“Oh, sure!” Elsa said trying to sound not too eager at the prospect of dragging Maren into her home, and most preferably, into her bed.

But as soon she opened the door, Maren took her hand, asking:” Kitchen?” while pointing with her hand at two doors that lead from the hallway.

“This one.” Elsa answered, pointing at the left door, a little confused but excited to see what Maren had in stall for her as she leads her into her small but homely kitchen, offering Elsa a chair in her own house.

“Sit, please….ah, you want tea? Coffee? Where do you keep the coffee?”

That confused Elsa. Gone was the confident woman she knew, replaced with a nervous wreck, still sexy as hell but obviously struggling with something.

“Maren? Are you offering me coffee in my own house?” Elsa asked carefully.

“Yes?”

“Are you alright?”

“What? Sure! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, …you offered me coffee in my own house so….”

“Ok, look …..we need to talk and I thought that something hot to drink would help.”

That stung with an intensity that surprised Elsa.

_‘She wants to talk….’_

_“_ Oh…..alright,” Elsa said, looking down on her clasped hands, her heart painfully contracting in her chest, her throat tight, and her eyes already beginning to water.

“No, no, no not that kind of talk-“ she heard Maren say, and the chair next to her moved, two warm hands founding hers, lifting them up to perfect lips that kissed her knuckles softly.

“Not that kind of talk!” Maren reassured her again, smiling at her as Elsa raised her gaze back to the other woman.

“Well, but what I have to tell you might make **you** want to have that talk with **me** …..” Maren said as she trailed off, looking sad for a moment, before taking a deep breath, looking Elsa straight in the eyes.

“I want to be honest with you Elsa! I really like you and I can’t continue this without being completely open to you. I…lied. I am not a waitress – “

“What? “out of everything she had not accepted that.

“I own a small reindeer farm just outside of town but-“

“You have reindeer? Like real reindeer?”

“Yeah. Quite a few actually but what I am trying to say is: I took this waiter-job to help my brother Ryder –“

“The gardener?”

“Actually, Ryder the lawyer. He is trying for years to make his case strong enough for court! But there was always something missing but then he got this tip where to find what he needed and he asked me for help and I couldn’t say no because its Ryder and it’s a really good cause and-“

“Wait, you lost me there! What case?”

Maren took a deep breath then exhaled long and loud.

“He investigates against your grandfather. Runeard built a dam close to Northuldra Reserve, 34 years ago, using material that is toxic. It gets into the water, the ground, destroying the nature there…the damage…..it’s horrendous.

My brother has samples and everything but nothing that connected your grandfather directly to it. If Ryder would have gone to court at this point, your grandfather probably would have gotten away….and so…”

Maren did not need to say more Elsa understood what she was trying to explain.

“So, your brother asked you to get into my grandfather’s house and find proof, disguised as a waitress on his birthday?” Elsa asked, her voice calm as she simply stated the facts

“Yes.” Maren answered, her eyes glued to Elsa's face as she tried to read her neutral expression.

“And you ended up succeeding because you used his granddaughter, me, to get into his office where you, after I......nearly passed out you, looked through his stuff and found the proof you were looking for.”

“Technically you dragged me there …..but first I had only planned to use you as an excuse to skip the ball and search through the house…you know….make it quick and then find the office….that you took me there was a really lucky coincidence and I really should stop talking now! Why can’t I stop talk-mph!”

Elsa helped Maren to shut up, as she pulled her up with her, kissing these sinful lips with urgency, happy at how almost instantly the other answered the kiss so eagerly that the taller woman lost her balance a bit.

Luckily the kitchen table saved her from falling backward and before Elsa knew it Honeymaren had lifted her up, placing her on the table, while stepping between her legs, gracing her bottom lip with her tongue, and Elsa allowed the kiss to deepen.

But as she started to fumble with the buttons of Maren’s shirt the smaller woman broke the kiss, taking a step, exhaling forcefully as she put some distance between them.

“You are ok with what I did?” Maren spoke, almost choking out her words her eyes longingly shifting back to her lips ever so often and the obvious effort it took her to speak somewhat evenly, made Elsa feel powerful.

“Oh, believe me, I am more than ok with what you did to me on that desk, that you helped your brother so he can potentially destroy my grandfather is like sprinkles on my chocolate cake.” Elsa said, pulling Maren closer again, kissing her neck and jawline, taking immense pleasure in the needy little sigh that escaped the smaller woman, as her hips pushed mindlessly forward against Elsa one time before Maren was able to catch herself again.

“Really?” Maren asks breathlessly.

“Yes…and I have to tell you something too.” Elsa said, feeling the need to come clean as well, her fingers nervously fumbling with the collar of Maren’s shirt.

“Uh?”

“I kind of picked you randomly, to spite my grandfather with....you know... what we did in his office. I wanted to think of this whenever Runeard was a dick to my family or to me again.”

That seemed to get Maren out of the passionate haze, brown eyes blinking surprised up at her and Elsa felt herself blush, folding her arms around Maren’s neck, hugging her closely so she could hide her red face.

There was silence for a while, and then she felt Maren’s shoulders shake like she was desperately trying to hold in her laughter, before she leaned back a little, managing to say: “And here I was, thinking my incredible good looks got me laid. Let’s just say if anyone asks how we met – it was at a book club.”

A wave of affection hit Elsa for this woman, letting her hands roam through the soft hair on the back of her neck, remembering something that reignited the spark of passion in her.

_‘I still have to return the favor.’_

“Agreed….but Anna does know already.”

“Oh…well, I am sorry but I can never look your sister in the eyes now.”

“She thinks you are a keeper though.”

“She does? How did she get that impression? I never have seen her.”

“Something about instincts…” Elsa answered, pulling Maren closer between her legs again, caressing her face with tender fingers, searching Maren’s eyes, before saying: “I think so too by the way.”

Maren swallowed thickly, her voice a low rumble in her throat.

“Yeah?”

“Yes, so let’s do something fun...” Elsa whispered in Maren’s ear, letting her hands wander downward, finally opening the last buttons of her shirt, gracing her muscular stomach before traveling further down, now working on her belt and pants.

“Ohh Ok….” It became clearer by the second that words started to fail the brunette, as Elsa opened her jeans just a little bit more.

“How about a tour of the house?” Elsa murmured, kissing Maren deeply, her hand sliding in, clever fingers smoothly finding their way under Maren’s underwear, and Elsa sighed into the other's mouth at the wetness that waited there for her.

The way Maren held onto her, kissed her, bite her, grinding mindlessly against her hand, the little yelp as Elsa entered a second finger- all that was delicious, and as Maren caved, her walls griping at her fingers, Elsa felt such a rush that nearly made her reach her peek too.

Maren was breathing heavily, trembling and the blond gave her a moment to catch herself before leaning close to her ear again, whispering: „This is the kitchen. Want to see the living room next?”

Maren’s breath hitched, as she leaned back to meet Elsa’s gaze, her beautiful brown eyes wide with surprise, but only for a moment.

Then there was something dark rising in them like you see smoke before the fire, a harbinger of a blazing inferno Elsa would gladly turn to ash in.

At the end of the night, Elsa had shown Maren nearly all of the house and ironically they had to surrender to their fatigue in the little hallway that leads into the bedroom, still intertwined with each other, fulfilling two purposes - heading the need to be close and sharing body heat.

“We should get up and get to bed…” Elsa mumbled incoherently.

The bed was only a few steps away, but at how heavy her legs felt, it could have on the Himalaya, so far out of reach, it felt for Elsa at that moment.

Maren seemed to share the sentiment.

“I never will be able to stand again.”

“Regrets?” Elsa asked, snuggling closer to, resting her head on Maren's chest, loving the smell of other's skin.

Maren pulled her in closer, gently stroking her hair.

“Not even a little!”

There were quite for a few moments, basking in the other’s presence and as Elsa already had fallen half asleep, she felt how Maren’s hands roam her body again, caressing the spots Elsa liked the most and as enticing another round sounded, Elsa was really, really tired.

So she reached up, kissing Maren softly, groggily saying: “Sorry, but I don’t think I can take another.”

“Mhmm- “

Brown eyes looked at her, a playful gleam in them.

_‘Minx’_ Elsa thought again, her treacherous body already responding, the familiar heat returning in her abdomen.

“-and what if I tell you that this Hans guy, that was such a huge ass to your sister, has his hands in the Dam business too and he and his brothers will lose so much money when my brother is done with them?”

**_‘FuuuucK!!!!!’_ **

That did indeed help, and even though Elsa was a bit embarrassed how easily she was suddenly able to stand up, dragging Maren with her to the bed, blushing madly at the other’s laugh, she soon found better things Maren could do with her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it through! Thanks for reading! Take care out there!


End file.
